


Keeping Watch

by Eloquy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloquy/pseuds/Eloquy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sherlock deals with long cases. Particularly the ones involving geraniums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Watch

Greg rubbed his nose and settled his pen down.

“So, we’ve got him?”

Sally took a last look at the file and closed it in her lap.

“Yes. As soon as…” She paused and made a bit of a face.

“As soon as Sherlock finds the flower pot, yeah.”

There was a moment of silence before both of them broke into a fit of nervous giggles. Somehow, the idea of Sherlock striding through the open-space with a pot of geranium and explaining in that serious way of his that it had been accessory to a crime was a bit too peculiar to be taken seriously.

 

As Sally was trying to calm herself down, leaning over to grab a tissue from the box on the desk, Greg propped himself up and tried to see through the frosted glass.

“Where is he, anyway?”

“Saw him lurking near the coffee machine earlier. He was asking for a screwdriver and a fuse.”

The more-than-slightly alarmed look on her boss’ face was enough for Sally to quickly add: “I’m pretty sure no one helped him.”

He nodded wearily, but still grabbed his mobile, sending a “Don’t you dare touch that coffee machine”, that he hoped would arrive in time.

 

The reply came a few minutes later with Sherlock himself, who entered the office in a great show of coat, scarf and curls, announcing that he knew where the pot was and that he needed a driver. Unknowingly, he also saved a somewhat-uncomfortable Greg from having to answer Sally’s offhand remark about him acting a bit like Sherlock’s father.

But before anything else could be said about the flower pot, Sally glanced up at Sherlock, noticed everything that was to be noticed, and started to grin pretty widely. Greg stepped in, determined to keep the peace and spare everyone’s feelings.

“Sally?"

“Yes, Boss?"

“Go and check if the coffee machine’s alright, please.”

His sergeant shot him a dark look, but grabbed the files and went back to her desk. As soon as the door clicked shut though, he started sniggering.

“What is it?”

“Were pretty busy, out there?”

“Yes, I was trying to figure out if by connecting the earth-” Sherlock stopped, noticing Greg’s mocking glance.

“What is it, really?”

Greg got up, grabbing his keys and snatching his coat from the rack. Just before stepping outside, he lifted a hand and traced a long line along Sherlock’s jaw.

“Sleep marks.”

The tiny exasperated sigh that reached his ears made it very hard for him to keep the silly smile off his face while he walked through the office.

 

Later, when both of them were in the lift and Sherlock pretended to be sulking, hands in his pockets and eyes on the flickering neon light, Greg couldn’t help but add:

“Next time you want to grab a power nap, love, don’t lock yourself up in the loo. There’s a perfectly acceptable couch in the break room.”

Sherlock’s hand was halfway out of his coat, probably on its way to see if the tiles’ pattern was really etched on his skin, before he self-consciously buried it again in the dark wool. He stared at the floor before admitting hesitantly:

“They’d do things… If I slept there. They’d use the opportunity.”

Greg’s expression softened and he rubbed Sherlock’s arm reassuringly.

“Don’t you worry. I’ll keep watch.”


End file.
